Echar agua al mar
by ultimobesomascometa
Summary: Para Imelda, tratar de ignorar a Héctor era como tirar agua al mar: inútil. No le ayuda que a su familia le agrade, y está sola para defenderse de su extraño estilo de cortejo. Traducción de Jubalii.
1. Botas para Papá Héctor

**Hola, después de un buen rato regresé a las andadas. Verán, el trabajo no me ha dado tiempo de escribir todo lo que tengo en mente, al parecer mi cerebro me ha condenado a sólo leer y leer. Encontré esta hermosa historia después de haber ido al cine y llorar como bebé cuando terminó Coco y como toda buena chica obsesiva, pues nada, me puse a consumir todo lo que los fans de esta historia pudieran crear. Ya hasta me inspiré en escribir algo por mi cuenta, pero mientras la musa baja y me quiere ayudar les dejo esta traducción de "Echar agua al mar" por Jubalii.**

 **Lo hago principalmente porque hay muy pocos fics en la comunidad hispanohablante y porque ahora no tengo tiempo de aportar algo, pero lo haré, lo juro. En fin, la historia la pueden encontrar en el perfil de Jubalii. Ya saben, sólo quiten los espacios: www fanfiction net /u/ 4439305 /Jubalii. Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con la promesa de que regresaré. Bjs.**

* * *

La familia Rivera estaba angustiada.

Antes de este último Día de Los Muertos, ellos estaban perfectamente contentos con su vida- si ser un esqueleto podría llamarse "vivir". Existía cierto orgullo en ser los mejores zapateros en La Tierra de los Muertos; trabajaban en la muerte como lo habían hecho en vida: duro. Pero ahora la producción había estado lenta: los gemelos trabajaron solamente para un hombre, Julio había cometido más errores en una hora que durante los últimos veinte años, Rosita pulía con la velocidad de una tortuga… incluso Victoria cometía errores pequeños, frustrándose, ya que tuvo que enhebrar su aguja cada pocos minutos.

Si Mamá Imelda los hubiera visto, hubiera dicho que su prohibición de la música era buena y justa. Era la música- o la falta de ella- que mantenía a la familia trabajando a paso lento. Habían probado las melodías, una mordida de la manzana prohibida, y ahora estaban tentados por más. Oían ritmo en el constante sonido de los martillazos de los gemelos, en los golpes sobre la tela de la aguja de Victoria, en los ruidos del pulido de Rosita. La armonía de los Rivera, tan fácil de reconocer, así de como tararearla… si tan sólo no tuvieran la costumbre de suprimir esos impulsos.

Pero la matriarca de la familia no estaba ahí, no los veía y no podía regañarlos desde el segundo piso de la casa. Era temprano en la tarde, así que estaba en su habitación, escondiéndose- aunque nadie hubiera sugerido tal cosa como la música si pudiera escucharlos.

"Ella misma cantó", murmuró Julio. "No nos puede culpar ahora, no cuando ella cantó ante todos en el Amanecer Espectacular". Era la conversación que se repetía una y otra vez durante los últimos tres meses.

"Es verdad", admitió Oscar. "Ella volvió a cantar, tan hermoso. Pero si nos escuchara…" Se enojó, mas consigo mismo que con su _hermosa_. Odiaba trabajar como si fuera un novato en el negocio del calzado. Solo quería terminar con su pedido para poder ir a inventar nuevos zapato junto a su hermano. Pero no importaba que lo intentara, no podía detener a sus pies de golpear el suelo al mismo tiempo que su martillo.

"Hay que dejar que nos oiga", Victoria resopló mientras miraba por encima de sus gafas, con la aguja a centímetros de las cuencas de sus ojos. "Si nos escucha, tal vez baje de una vez".

"No lo hará". Felipe miró por encima del hombro a su sobrina nieta. "No tan temprano".

" _Entonces_ , ¿por qué no cantamos?" Victoria alzo sus ojos, acomodándose las gafas con su meñique. "Si de todas formas no bajará". Los gemelos negaron con su cabeza, y ella suspiró. "Oh, si _Mamá_ nos pudiera ver ahora", dijo, rascándose el arco de su nariz. "Cómo se reiría de todos nosotros".

"Ya viene", anunció Rosita, levantándose de su asiento en la ventana y dejando un zapato a medio pulir en la mesa. Todos pausaron su trabajo, mirando hacia el reloj en la pared.

"Justo a tiempo", añadió Julio. "Por cierto, ¿cuál es la excusa de hoy?".

"¿La tienda?"

"No, usamos esa ayer".

"¿Salió a caminar?"

"Usamos esa hace dos días". Se miraron unos a otros con desconcierto, cada uno quebrándose la cabeza buscando una excusa útil. Finalmente, Rosita negó con su cabeza y se encogió de hombros mirando a su hermano, quien dejó salir un respiro mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos.

"Tú di algo", le dijo Oscar a su hermano.

"¡No, tú di algo!", respondió Felipe en pánico. "No puedo pensar bajo presión".

"¡Yo tampoco puedo!"

"Yo diré algo". Se levantó Victoria, sacudiéndose el polvo y los trozos de hilo cortado de su delantal. Los gemelos suspiraron aliviados, dejando sus martillos simultáneamente sobre el banco de trabajo mientras todos en la sala se volteaban hacia la puerta, esperando a su visitante diario.

Un momento después, hubo un golpe tímido en la puerta cuando un hombre pasó al otro lado del umbral. Él seguía vestido desalineado ( _un espantapájaros_ , murmuraba ocasionalmente Victoria), sus mangas apenas colgando de un hilo y sin zapatos como el día en que nació, con tirantes extendidos sobre sus costillas desnudas. Su diente de oro brilló en el sol de la tarde mientras les sonreía tímidamente a todos, con sus manos juntas por los nervios.

" _Hola_ , Héctor", dijeron al unísono, marcando el comienzo de su rutina diaria.

"Hola a todos". El borde del sombrero comenzó su revolución, sus dedos ansiosamente comenzaron a retorcerse "Vine porque… quiero decir, ¿está Imelda en casa?". Los gemelos compartieron una mueca de dolor, los dedos de Rosita golpeaban sus pómulos mientras levantaba sus manos hacia su rostro. Todos se volvieron hacia Victoria, la autoproclamada portadora de la desafortunada respuesta de hoy. Ella miró por toda la habitación, ajustó sus lentes, y luego frunció el ceño.

"Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos", declaró. "Claro que está aquí. Ha estado aquí todos los días los últimos dos meses." Ignoró las miradas en shock de sus familiares.

"Sí, yo… eh… pensé que ese era el caso". Suspiró, mirando a sus pies. "Una persona no puede ir al mercado tanto días en una semana". Se veía tan lastimado, sin esperanzas y con culpa, de pie en la puerta como un mendigo en busca de limosnas. Rosita cloqueó y lo guió hasta una silla, invitándolo a entrar ahora que Victoria había roto su rutina.

Les había dado a todos un mes antes de aparecer de la nada, con la esperanza de hablar con su esposa; estaban bajo estricta órdenes de no dejarlo entrar y, aún más, de darle excusas del por qué Mamá Imelda no estaba abajo con ellos. Todas las tardes, ella evitaba el taller como si fuera una plaga hasta que él se iba. Dejándole a su familia con la responsabilidad de alimentarle las esperanzas con excusas y sonrisas comprensivas.

Hubieran preferido invitarlo, tratarlo como si fuera de la familia y llevarlo a la habitación de Imelda, pero su papel como matriarca de la familia había anulado todo apego personal a Héctor. Ahora él se encontraba en la silla de Rosita, la familia rodeándolo y su sombrero descuidadamente arrojado sobre la mesa del taller.

"Ella, ah, ella les pidió que la cubrieran", adivinó con una sonrisa triste. Todos asintieron, dejando que Victoria hablara por ellos.

"Sí, pero se está saliendo de control" Limpió sus lentes con su delantal antes de colocárselos de nuevo.

"¿Seguías viniendo todos los días, incluso cuando sabías que ella no te vería?" Preguntó Oscar con curiosidad, deslizando un dedo sobre su delgado bigote. Héctor encogió un hombro. _"¡Qué terco!"_ , exclamó visiblemente impresionado.

"Ella es igual de terca que tú", dijo Felipe, apoyándose en la mesa de trabajo. "Ella no bajará, ni aunque vengas todos los días durante cien años".

"Victoria, sube y hazla que baje", dijo de repente Julio, posando su mano en el rostro de su hija. "Por ti, Papá Héctor".

"No", esta vez habló Héctor, mirándolos parados en un círculo alrededor de él. Se rascó su barba antes de ofrecer una sonrisa más feliz. "Díganme, ¿cuánto tendré que pagar por un par genuino de unas botas Rivera?"

"¿Eh?" Rosita negó con la cabeza. "¿De qué diablos estás hablando? _¡Es gratis; somos familia!_ " Oscar y Felipe se sentaron de inmediato, cada uno tomando un pie en sus manos y comenzando a medirlos sin decir una palabra.

"Vamos, estoy dispuesto a pagar algo-"

"De ninguna manera" Julio cruzó sus brazos, con su bigote revoloteando. "Rosita tiene razón; la familia no paga por zapatos. Pero…" é l miró a Victoria. "¿Qué hay con Mamá Imelda?".

"Tú déjamela a mi" Héctor apartó bruscamente su pie de Oscar. " _Oye_ , fíjate, eso da cosquillas".

"Pero…"

"Escucha: ella es su mamá… pero ella también es mi Imelda". Sus ojos brillaron. "Sé cómo lidiar con ella. Solo déjenme eso a mí. Pensé que, si de todas formas iba a estar por aquí, tal vez necesitaba una excusa apropiada para venir". Héctor se inclinó, y los demás los siguieron como si fuera títeres.

"En lo que a ustedes respecta", susurró una vez que estuvieron todos agrupados, "Me di por vencido con Imelda, he aceptado que ya no quiere verme. Y si me ven con ella, sólo… ya saben…" Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con astucia. "Ella sigue siendo mi esposa. Actúen natural".

"¿Natural?" repitió Oscar, sólo para que su hermano lo golpeara en las costillas con su codo. "¡Oh! Natural." Todos se rieron, a excepción de la modesta sacudida de cabeza de Victoria. Héctor asintió y todos se separaron.

"Entonces, estoy seguro que estos zapatos llevaran un tiempo en hacerse, ¿no? Dijo Héctor en un tono más alto, lo suficientemente alto para que no hubiera posibilidad de que no fuera escuchado arriba. "Especialmente botas personalizadas para su Papá Héctor".

"Tienes razón, tienes razón". Julio estuvo de acuerdo, guiñándole un ojo a su hermana. "Hacer botas personalizadas toma mucho tiempo".

"¡Oh, sí!", dijo Felipe efusivo "¡Días!"

"¡Semanas!" Rosita rió.

"Entonces, los dejo". Héctor casi gritó, tomando su sombrero y floreciéndoselo antes de ponerlo en su cabeza, "para que hagan su trabajo". Hubo un sonido suave, casi como el ruido de una falda en la cima de una escalera.

""Regresa mañana para que te midamos bien" dijo Victoria, viendo hacia las escaleras. "De esa manera, no tenemos que adivinarlo nosotros mismos cuando comencemos".

"Entiendo". Guiñó una vez más antes de girarse, ofreciendo una pequeña despedida con la mano. "Nos vemos mañana".

" _Adiós_ , Héctor" Todos lo despidieron con la mano, mirándose unos a otros y aguantándose la risa. Si Héctor se ofrecía como voluntario para soportar la ira de Imelda, estaban más que dispuestos a escabullirse y ayudarlo de cualquiera manera que pudieran. Después de todo, la fuerza en los brazos de Imelda era la única cosa que los mantenía a raya y el encanto ridículo de él, lo hacía difícil de resistir. Tal vez a eso se refería Imelda cuando lo culpo por las travesuras de Miguel en El Día de Los Muertos; sus travesuras eran atrapantes.

"¡Está bien, Mamá!" Julio se dirigió a la escalera. "Ya se fue". No habían pasado ni treinta segundos y Mamá Imelda ya estaba abajo viéndolos sospechosamente con su instinto maternal alerta.

"Ciertamente tomó más de lo normal hacer que se fuera…" Ella se calló expectante, esperando que uno de ellos lo explicara. Victoria se hizo cargo.

"Nos quedamos sin excusas y tuvimos que pensar en algo" Era medio cierto, pero esta mentira a medias le ayudo para mirar a su abuela en los ojos sin mostrar miedo y sin ser descubierta como una mentirosa. "Se quedó porque nos pidió que le hiciéramos un par de botas".

"¿Botas?" Repitió, apretando su boca. "¿Qué clase de botas?'"

"Botas personalizadas" explico Rosita. "Está cansado de caminar solamente sobre sus pies".

"¿Y ustedes aceptaron?" Por primera vez Imelda no se veía feliz por una venta. "¿Por qué? Ahora sí tiene una excusa para venir, entrar y- ustedes debían rechazarlo". Se preocupó pasando una mano por su peinado inmaculado y acariciándolo nerviosamente.

"Es nuestra culpa" dijo Oscar con falso arrepentimiento y sus manos juntas. "Felipe y yo no pudimos resistirnos".

" _Sí_ , no hemos tenido una orden personalizada en mucho tiempo; nos emocionamos, Imelda. No pensamos".

"Y él es nuestro Papá Héctor" Rosita señaló. "Simplemente no pudimos rechazarlo". Imelda suspiró, cruzando sus brazos mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

"Bueno… no puedo culparlos". Admitió finalmente. "Un Rivera nunca ha sido capaz de darle la espalda a alguien que necesite zapatos. Incluso si es él. Y es sólo por unos días".

"Tal vez una semana" Julio la corrigió. "O más. Tenemos otras órdenes antes que esta".

"…Qué Dios me ayude".

* * *

Héctor se sentó en el borde de Shantytwon, pateando con sus pies mientras pensaba. La gente pasaba saludándolo pero él estaba muy lejos metido en su propia mente como para prestar atención. Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en una sola meta: Imelda.

Él no había planeado y tramado esto mucho desde la primera vez que comenzó a cortejarla; en aquel entonces, había sido un gran plan lograr que ella lo notara. Había rechazado la ayuda de su mejor amigo- le preocupaba que Ernesto pudiera llamar su atención antes que él. No lo había necesitado antes y no lo necesitaba ahora. De hecho, la mayoría de sus ideas para conquistarla habían sido: serenata a la luz de la luna, ofreciendo regalos, ganándola con sus encantos irresistibles. Ya no tenía hoyuelos en las mejillas que ella pudiera admirar, pero seguía siendo _muy guapo_ , si tenía que admitirlo.

¿Pero ella lo tomaría a bien?

Probablemente al principio no, lo admitió con el ceño fruncido, viendo a las luces de la ciudad danzando sobre él. Le había dado un mes completo, sabía cuánto tiempo ella podía guardar rencor- estaba casado con ella después de todo- y años de amargura no desparecerían simplemente porque habían compartido una canción juntos y habían tenido una pequeña _aventura_ con su familiar vivo. Antes de que Miguel llegara, él ya había perdido la esperanza de poder alcanzarla.

Pero.

"Eso es por matar al amor de mi vida" El golpe de huarache contra el hueso resonó una y otra vez en su cabeza, un sonido de esperanza. _¡Ella me llamo el amor de su vida!_ Incluso después de todos estos meses, todavía no podía creerlo. _¡Todavía tengo una oportunidad. Soy el amor de su vida!_ Esa era la mentalidad que lo llevaba a la casa de los Rivera todos los días, pararse en la entrada y pedir verla. Sabía desde el primer momento que su familia estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a pesar de lo que Imelda hubiera dicho. Podía ver la compasión en los ojos de ellos cuando le mentían en la cara: diciéndole que había ido a dar un paseo, a buscar más hilo o a entregar una orden.

Imelda era una mujer obstinada, pero él también lo era. Después de todo, había ido año tras año al puente de cempasúchil, a pesar de saber que no sería capaz de cruzar. Comparado con eso, ¡sería fácil enamorar a su propia esposa! Lo planeo todo en su cabeza; noche tras noche de cortejo. En un mes le estaría rogando que se quedara con ella.

Era un plan infalible… siempre y cuando Imelda no llamara a Pepita.

* * *

 **Pois é, muy guapo, ¿eh? Déjenme un review para saber que piensan de mi traducción y de la historia en sí. Les agradecería mucho, sólo recuerden que tengo desde el 2012 que no traducía ningún fanfic. Como sea, que pasen buena mañana/tarde/ noche. Bjs.**


	2. Lo más importante: la reputación

**Hola gente hermosa, primero quería decir que muchísimas gracias a las personitas que dejaron review, dieron favoritos o leyeron mi traducción. Esta es la segunda entrega, tarde, pero llegó; estuve muy ocupada con el trabajo, sin embargo, prometo que actualizaré cada que pueda y cuando acabe el ciclo escolar y me libre de mis alumnos será aun más constante. Ahora sin más que decir, ya va.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente, la familia de zapateros Rivera trabajó tan productivamente como se esperaba que lo hiciera. Todos estaban diligentes- y silenciosos- envueltos en sus propios pensamientos. La música había estado fuera de sus mentes reemplazada por la emoción del pretendiente de Mamá Imelda o, más bien, el casi pretendiente. Por primera vez, desde que tenían memoria, Mamá Imelda tenía un cortejador, una visita de un caballero.

"¿No hay bromas tontas hoy?" Imelda observó a sus hermanos extrañamente estoicos mientras pasaba por la mesa de trabajo, llevando consigo una canasta de órdenes para entregar. Se paró enfrente del extremo de la mesa, con su boca fruncida mientras los miraba. "Están muy callados esta mañana, ¿sucede algo?" Si hubieran tenido carne, se habrían delatado con un sudor nervioso. Tal como estaban las cosas, lo único que se les ocurrió fue mover nerviosamente sus manos.

"Bueno…"- los observó por última vez antes de dirigirse a la puerta. "Estaré fuera toda la mañana y tal vez parte de la tarde".

"Pero te perderás—Julio rápidamente pateó a su hermana por debajo de la mesa. "e-e- más bien, te perderás el almuerzo". Se corrigió Rosita rápidamente.

" _¿Y qué?"_ Imelda entrecerró los ojos, apretando los dedos alrededor del mango de la canasta. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que debería quedarme?" Rosita abrió su boca, pero vio con el rabillo de sus ojos como los gemelos negaron con sus cabezas.

"… No, Mamá".

"Pueden cuidar de ustedes mismos, ¿no?".

"Sí, Mamá". Imelda chasqueó su lengua en clara desaprobación, sacudiendo sus manos cuando se fue. Salió pisoteando fuerte por la puerta, sorprendiendo a un hombre que iba pasando junto con su alebrije. El hombre sacudió su sombrero antes de asomarse a la puerta que aún estaba abierta, preguntándose qué diablos podría haber hecho que una mujer se enojara tanto y estuviera tan apurada.

" _¡Ay!"_ Victoria observó las acciones de su abuela mientras negaba con la cabeza. "¿Alguna vez escucharon algo así? 'quizá hasta una parte del día'", gruñó, cambiando el hilo de su aguja. "¿Por qué mentir? Que sólo diga 'estaré fuera hasta que Héctor se vaya'".

" _Mija_ ", Julio le reprochó gentilmente. "Eso no es algo bonito de decir sobre tu mamá Imelda". Victoria lo observó por encima de sus anteojos, sin arrepentimientos. "Aunque sea verdad," agregó Julio, sabiendo completamente lo que su hija estaba pensando.

"No hay nada de malo en verlo" suspiró Rosita, sin estar de ningún lado.

"Si lo ve, se rendirá", explicó Felipe. Oscar lo miró con sorpresa y los dos comenzaron a reír.

"¡Justo estaba pensando lo mismo!" Sonrió abiertamente a su gemelo. "¿Recuerdas cuándo—?"

"¡Oh, sí!" Felipe rio más fuerte. "Y cuándo—?"

"¡¿Cómo podría olvidarlo!? ¿Qué hay de aquella vez que—?" Los dos dejaron caer sus martillos, abrazándose mientras reían histéricos.

"¡La cara de Mamá cuando vio su jardín!" Oscar ululó.

"¡Y no te olvides de Papá! ¿Recuerdas como aventó un calzador y abolló la puerta?"

"¡Jajajaja, para, no puedo más, voy a desmayarme!"

"¿De qué diablos están hablando?" Victoria dejó su aguja, viendo a los dos hombres en shock. Quienes se encontraban casi en el piso, llorando mientras se abrazaban y riendo tanto que apenas y se podían mantener en pie. Les tomó unos minutos contestar, mientras seguían teniendo pequeñas ráfagas de risa cuando sus ojos se miraban.

"Cuando éramos jóvenes", comenzó Felipe aun tembloroso, mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba las cuencas de sus ojos. "Imelda hizo lo mismo que está haciendo ahora con Héctor la primera vez que intentó conquistarla. Salía a hacer un mandado para Mamá, o tenía dolor de estómago o—".

"O tenía que ir al supermercado." Interrumpió Oscar, apoyándose en la mesa de trabajo. "O al lago. Cualquier cosa para librarse de él. Una vez, incluso saltó de la ventana cuando Mamá le insistió a Héctor que entrara a la casa".

"¡Del segundo piso!".

"¿¡Por qué!?" Rosita rio. Oscar y Felipe se miraron uno a otro por un largo tiempo, con sus inexistentes cejas fruncidas.

"¡No sabemos!" Admitieron finalmente, alzándose de hombros. "Después de todo, sólo era el viejo y tonto Héctor".

" _¡Qué payaso!_ Era lo que siempre decía cuando lo veía venir". Felipe sonrió. "Era un poco _chistoso_ , ¿eh?".

"Aún lo es".

"Siempre lo ha sido." Felipe movió su bigote. "Pero finalmente la conquistó. Trepó por las celosías de rosas de Mamá y tocó en la ventana. Bueno, primero lo hizo en la ventana equivocada, ¿no?". Carcajeó.

"Tuvimos que decirle que era dos ventanas después", Oscar asintió. "Pobre".

"¿Qué sucedió?".

"No sabemos" dijeron, sin dudar esta vez.

"Oímos un gran golpe. Nos asomamos por la ventana y vimos que Héctor había caído—".

"O tal vez Imelda lo empujo, quien sabe—".

"De cualquier forma, las celosías se rompieron a la mitad, y él estaba colgado de sus pantalones, hmm—"Oscar midió con su mano, sosteniéndola por encima de su cabeza para mostrar cuán lejos estaba el pobre pretendiente de su libertad. "Así lo encontró Papá".

"No, Mamá fue quien lo encontró." Lo corrigió Felipe. "Ya lo tenía en el piso cuando Papá llegó".

"Pensé que Imelda era quien lo había empujado".

"No, esa fue Mamá, y después lo tomó de la oreja para poder golpearlo con su zapato".

"¡No, no lo hizo! ¡Mamá le dijo que corriera!"

"¡Esa fue Imelda! ¿Recuerdas? Se inclinó en la ventana y dijo "Oye, _Payaso_ , es mejor que corras". Imitó a una joven Imelda, estirándose en la mesa de trabajo con sus manos rodeando su boca formando un hueco. "Porque viene Papá con el calzador".

"¡Oh, tienes razón!" Oscar estiró su esqueleto, acomodándose su sombrero. Miraron a su alrededor, saliendo de sus memorias para ver como el resto de la familia los veía como si tuvieran dos cabezas. "Como sea, se casaron justo después de eso".

"Me pregunto si Héctor lo recuerda de la misma manera que nosotros", Felipe reflexionó en voz alta, tomando su martillo después de asegurar que definitivamente fuera el de él. "Imelda estaba en problemas, ¿no?".

"Me sorprende que Héctor se atreviera a dar la cara después de eso", murmuró Victoria. Felipe negó con su cabeza.

"¡A papá le caía bien! Sólo le aventó el calzador porque tenía que hacerlo. De otra forma, los vecinos hubieran hablado." Se rio otra vez cuando Victoria no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse boquiabierta. "Bueno, ya conocen a Imelda… ¿creen que realmente Papá hubiera corrido al único hombre lo bastante valiente para enamorarse de ella?"

"Lo bastante loco, más bien".

" _Un poco loco"._ Oscar hizo una señal de que estaba loco, con su dedo haciendo círculos en el aire.

"Bueno, creo que es lindo." Rosita dejó salir un pequeño aire de emoción. "¿Quién diría que Mamá Imelda tenía un esposo tan romántico?" Julio dejó escapar un pequeño _humph_ y regreso a tallar diseños en el cuero. "Es una lástima que no lo verá".

* * *

El almuerzo pasó sin señales de Mamá Imelda. Las palabras de Victoria comenzaban a hacerse realidad, y todos acordaron que no la verían mucho hasta que Héctor se hubiera ido.

"Tal vez es lo mejor", Julio dijo una vez que limpiaron la mesa. "Ahora no tendremos que inventarnos una excusa".

El trabajo se redujo a paso de tortuga a medida que había pasado el mediodía, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana cuando comenzaba el descenso de la tarde. Todos se quedaron en silencio, entre alfileres y agujas mientras que esperaban a la llegada de su 'cliente'. Que él fuera tan puntual todos los días sólo lo empeoraba; si hubiera sido esporádico, podrían haber descansado más fácilmente. Pero ahora, tenían que esperarlo. Cada tic era un pequeño martillo golpeando contra sus esqueletos mientras esperaban, pensando en su aun- no oficial- patriarca.

Oscar y Felipe eran los únicos que habían conocido a Héctor como un hombre vivo y habían estado en los asientos de primera fila del extraño cortejo, también eran los únicos que tenían recuerdos de breve matrimonio que siguió después. A ellos les agradaba su cuñado; los años de matrimonio habían sido los más felices, con Héctor y su guitarra e Imelda cantando, su pequeña sobrina bailando para todos. La música llenaba la casa de orilla a orilla, trayendo vida y alegría a una existencia por lo demás sometida.

Había sido hace mucho tiempo, pero aun recordaban el brillo que había rodeado a Imelda durante esos cortos y maravillosos años. Ella irradiaba un aura de amor y alegría que parecía manifestarse cuando Héctor estaba en casa. Ella sonreía y si alguna vez tenía una razón para quejarse— bueno, era más fácil recibir un regaño por parte de ella en ese tiempo.

También recordaban cuando el aura se había desvanecido. Se oscureció un poco más con cada día que pasaba, cada mes en el que no había una carta, ni visita ni nada, hasta que un día la luz despareció por completo de su expresión. Nadie podía entender por qué simplemente… él se iría así. ¿Cómo podían haber sido engañados por sus sonrisas amistosas y hermosas canciones?

Imelda se quedó sin lágrimas. Mantuvo a su pequeña hija afligida, convenció a un zapatero viudo para que le enseñara el oficio, negoció precios con el vendedor y logró extender el crédito familiar hasta que pudieron obtener algo de dinero.

No: una mujer así, a cargo de una casa, no tenía lagrimas que derramar por un músico abandona familias. Si había restos de cuero teñido en la basura de la mañana, si tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y la boca temblorosa, bueno, Oscar y Felipe fingían no darse cuenta. Además, las paredes eran delgadas; las almohadas y las manos nunca fueron suficientes para sofocar los sonidos de un corazón verdaderamente roto. El orgullo de su hermana estaba en juego, y no iban a ser ellos quienes lo arruinaran.

Cuando ella anunció que los Rivera eran ahora zapateros, ellos guardaron silencio. Cuando ella sacó la música de la casa, no se sorprendieron.

Parados uno al lado del otro en la mesa de trabajo, de la misma forma que lo había hecho desde el primer martillazo contra un tacón que habían dado, se miraron el uno al otro. Eran gemelos —desde el útero, habían estado más cerca que cualquier otra persona que conocieran. No necesitaban labios o piel para leer los pensamientos del otro; sólo necesitaban sus ojos. Y sus ojos les dijeron que estaban pensando lo mismo, incluso ahora.

En el Día de Los Muertos, cuando Imelda cantó ante la multitud, cuando corrió a abrazar a Héctor, cuando le sonrió y volvió a ser feliz—en ese breve momento, el brillo había regresado. No completamente, pero una chispa, una piedra en el acero. Esa chispa ardió dentro de ella, capaz de devolverle la felicidad que alguna vez había sentido. Pero su acero sólo podía encenderse si chocaba con la piedra de Héctor. Debían estar juntos para que funcionara; solos, no valían ni la mitad.

Rosita había visto esa chispa también. O, al menos, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que las historias que le habían contado no eran tan honestas hacia las emociones como una vez lo pensó. Había escuchado lo básico por parte de Julio, y luego por parte de Coco. Nunca habían hablado de ello en presencia de Imelda, sólo susurraban por detrás de sus manos cada que Rosita era regañada por cantar, o incluso _tararear_ en el taller.

Coco había sido más generosa con su papá, pintándolo como un hombre bueno y amable que se había ido y que simplemente nunca había regresado. Incluso ya adulta, conociendo las costumbres de los adultos, nunca pareció considerar que "el músico abandona familias" alguna vez hizo algo inmoral. Ella admitía que no sabía _por qué_ se había ido, pero siempre reiteró lo bueno que había sido su papá, y como recordaba su forma de tocar, el canto de su madre y su baile.

Recordó el momento en que Coco se cayó y se lastimó, cómo _las niñas_ lloraron y cómo Imelda parecía más asustada que enojada cuando se dio cuenta de que la culpable había estado bailando. Coco se había torcido el tobillo, nada grave, pero aun recordaba la mirada decidida que había usado al acariciar a sus hijas. Coco nunca bailó de nuevo; Imelda respiró más tranquila.

Cuando Héctor tocaba la guitarra, Imelda había cantado una hermosa interpretación de La Llorona. Ella bailó, aunque de mala gana. No parecía aterrada, sólo decidida en que Ernesto no le arrebataría la foto de su esposo. _Quizá_ , pensó Rosita, _si Héctor vuelve a tocar, Imelda cantará y bailará. Se ve tan diferente cuando canta. Mejor, de alguna manera._

Julio no había sido menos curioso que su hermana con respecto al pasado de Imelda, pero él sabía desde el principio sobre la regla "no música". La había aceptado sin mucha dificultad, aunque fuera sólo por el amor de su bella Coco. Y su vida había sido una vida feliz, incluso sin música. Sus hijas nunca habían querido lo que no podían tener, a diferencia de Miguel. No eran tan testarudas—bueno, Elena lo era, pero era testaruda en formas diferentes a las de su bisnieto.

Julio se enteró de Héctor en forma de amenaza, Imelda blandiéndole un zapato a medio terminar mientras le explicaba exactamente qué le pasaría si se atrevía a tratar a su Coco de la misma manera que el abandona familias, _tonto_ e _inútil_ , la había tratado. Incluso si Coco pensaba que su papá era bueno, él no podía pensar en el hombre sin visualizar el cuero sin cortar que le caía ominosamente en la cara.

No fue difícil descubrir lo que había sucedido (o al menos eso pensó en ese momento). No era extraño que un hombre se encontraba lejos de su familia, en una ciudad solitaria, en una cama fría, y comenzara a tener… urgencias. ¿Y un músico además? ¡Ay! ¡Las mujeres estarían sobre él!

Así que cuando Rosita llegó, él le explicó la regla de Mamá Imelda sobre la música. Fue simple; Mamá le había abierto las puertas de su casa, por lo que debería estar agradecido. Además, fuera quien fuera el padre de Coco, se había ido y claramente no iba a regresar. No había lealtad en eso. De hecho, a menudo pensaba que lo primero que haría si conociera al padre de Coco en la otra vida sería golpearlo… tal vez con un zapato, quizá con sus puños.

Pero Héctor no había sido un hombre cruel en lo absoluto. Tenía una excusa válida; estar muerto era suficiente para que incluso los hombres más fieles no pudieran regresar a casa. Y había sido asesinado, así que, por supuesto, Imelda nunca había escuchado la triste, triste verdad. Era el tipo de baladas románticas que a Rosita le gustaba cantar cuando eran niños, mucho antes de conocer a Coco o a su familia.

Conocer a Héctor cambió su visión de las cosas, por decir lo menos. Ya no estaba listo para pelear con él—el resbaladizo hombre se desarmaría y lo haría tropezar— y él que apenas estaba poniéndose de su lado, muy por encima del de su suegra.

Tal vez era el hecho de seguir enamorado de Coco, y que ella aun estuviera en La Tierra de Los Vivos, que le hizo sentir simpatía por Héctor. Todavía amaba a su esposa con toda la pasión de un romance que apenas comenzaba, sin importar cuántos años habían estado separados. Ansiosamente esperaba el día en que ella cruzara y pudiesen estar juntos en la Tierra de los Muertos para que, con suerte, les quedaran muchos años más para compartir.

También era claro que Héctor aún estaba muy enamorado de su esposa. Pero mientras que Coco era Coco, Imelda era… Imelda. Nunca la había conocido cuando no era la jefa de todos, ya fuera Rivera o no. Pero a Héctor parecía no molestarle en absoluto, ni siquiera le tenía miedo. Le hizo preguntarse si no estaba algo conmovido. Pero, de nuevo, Imelda definitivamente no era su tipo.

Victoria pensaba en esas cosas también, pero un sentido mucho más práctico. Mamá Imelda era una mujer exigente, y nunca se dejaba llevar. Especialmente no por un _espantapájaros flaco_ con huesos sin pulir y tirantes gastados. No había visto a Héctor como un hombre vivo, pero no pudo evitar imaginárselo como alguien muy feo, al menos por lo que había visto hasta ahora.

Era descoordinado, chistoso, mal vestido, a un paso de ser encarcelado por sus diversos planes, frecuentaba el Shantytown y la parte baja de la ciudad, descalzo… Y, aun así, esos mismos dedos torpes tocaban la guitarra con tanta magia; y cuando le sonrió a Mamá Imelda, bueno— tal vez no era tan feo entonces. Y estaba algo entusiasmada con él, después de que enfrentara a la Muerte Final y regresara desde el borde en el último segundo.

Se puso de pie de un salto y aventó un grito agudo y alargado. ""Trrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiii Ayyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" eso le dio escalofríos. Fue un grito de musico, de principio a fin; inmediatamente todos voltearon hacia Mamá Imelda para ver su reacción y actuar según lo que ella dijera.

Victoria se sorprendió al ver la expresión en el rostro de su abuela, en parte llena de dolor y en parte llena de recuerdos, como si el sonido le hubiera traído remembranzas mezcladas. Ciertamente no era la mascara de enojo que la Imelda de su infancia había usado para ahuyentar a los mariachis, con un zapato agarrado firmemente mientras se recogía la falda y corría tras la aterrorizada banda.

Este hombre, Héctor— tenía un poder sobre Mamá Imelda que nunca había visto que alguien más ejerciera. Tenía el poder de hacer que amara la música. Con él, ella podría cantar mientras enhebraba su aguja, incluso bailar si lo deseaba. Él hizo que Mamá Imelda sonriera y cantara también; eso era algo que no había hecho antes, al menos en la memoria de Victoria. No lo había pensado, pero después de escuchar esa canción, se dio cuenta que Mamá Imelda necesitaba cantar. Que hizo algo que se negó a sí misma. Que eso era importante.

Si un espantapájaros feo y flaco que pretendía ser un esqueleto era la clave para hacerla cantar, bueno… _No hay más remedio._

"¡Hola!" Todos saltaron de su lugar, estaban demasiado perdidos en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que era hora de la aparición rutinaria de Héctor. Entró al taller un poco más confiado, sólo para que esa confianza desapareciera al mirar por todo el taller y encontrarlos a todos menos a una persona. Sin embargo, ocultó el dolor, aclarando su garganta y mirándolos mientras movía sus brazos flojos de un lado a otro.

"Mamá Imelda realmente salió hoy", dijo Rosita rápidamente mientras lo acompañaba cerrando la puerta tras él— una señal clara que la tienda permanecería cerrada durante la tarde. Julio intentó abrirla de nuevo, sólo para detenerse y cambiar de opinión en el último momento. "Fue a entregar unas órdenes".

"Eso suena bastante familiar", murmuró en voz baja, pero pareció ponerse de buen humor de todos modos. "Oh bueno". Se encogió de hombros, arrojando su sombrero sobre la mesa como un Frisbee. "Así es la vida". Rosita recogió el sombrero, quitándole el polvo e intentando arreglar uno de los bordes deshilachados antes de colocarlo ordenadamente junto a la puerta.

"Lo siento, Héctor", dijo después de un momento, dándose la vuelta y poniéndose una mano en la mejilla. "No sé qué vas a hacer si no puedes verla para hablar con ella".

"Está determinada a evitarte", agregó Felipe, moviendo su martillo en dirección a Héctor.

"Y tú sabes cómo es".

"Oigan, no se preocupen; les dije que me lo dejaran a mí". Puso esa mirada astuta de nuevo. "Tengo más que suficiente experiencia tratando con Imelda".

"Sí," dijo Victoria, arrastrando las palabras, arqueando sus cejas mientras lo miraba. "Escuchamos todo sobre el incidente con el calzador".

"El—" Después de una confusión momentánea estalló a carcajadas. "¡Es verdad!" Se hizo hacia un lado tomándose de la pared en busca de apoyo. "Ah, esos días". "Sin embargo, no fue del todo culpa mía, cada vez que iba a verla ella se iba." Agitó sus manos. "Nada cambia, ¿no?

"Sólo que no tenemos celosías que puedas trepar".

"Oh, no se preocupen por eso". Dio un brinco y saltó a la mesa de trabajo. Julio apenas y logró apartar todo su trabajo del camino, pero su banco se inclinó hacia atrás a punto de caerse hasta que Rosita extendió su mano, tomando su bigote para agarrarlo y ayudarlo a recuperar el equilibrio. "Soy muy atlético, especialmente porque no puedo lastimarme". Bailó un poco por la mesa, saltando sobre las herramientas. Victoria agarró un par de tijeras, levantándose para poder interceptarlo mejor.

"Ya nos dimos cuenta", murmuró, cortándole los pantalones y hábilmente algunos hilos sueltos en el fondo. "Me parece que eres algo energético; es probable que eso te meta en problemas".

"Ay, no tienes idea las cosas que intenté hacer para cruzar ese puente". Se deslizó hasta el final de la mesa, dobló su cuerpo para atrás y giró su cabeza sobre su columna vertebral para mirarla. "Me he vuelto muy hábil escalando, mucho más de lo que nunca fui cuando estaba vivo. Déjame contarte sobre la vez que…"

Se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a una muy enojada Mamá Imelda. La familia se quedó sin aliento, dejando caer sus herramientas en shock; Héctor se quedó en pausa con sus manos tomando su cráneo para acomodarlo. Sonrió tímidamente de pie en el centro de la mesa con pedacitos de zapatos esparcidos a su alrededor. Ella observó la escena con la boca abierta por el asombro, luego entrecerró sus ojos para verlo mejor como si se tratara de un halcón examinando a su presa.

" _Héctor_ ". Él miró a los rostros de la familia, congelados en una expresión de terror, y luego vio a su esposa.

"¡Imelda!" Saludó con los brazos abiertos. "Yo—ah—" No sabía si debía saltar o quedarse donde estaba, ahí al menos había una buena mesa protegiéndolo.

"Mamá Imelda", comenzó Rosita tímidamente, saliendo de su trance y corriendo a tomar la canasta que Imelda aun sostenía en brazos. "¡P-podemos explicarlo!"

"Bueno, verás—" Julio se frotaba las manos en círculos, pensando en alguna excusa. "Sólo estábamos—"

"Estaban trabajando". Todos se volvieron hacia el hombre que estaba parado en la mesa; sus ojos se movieron rápidamente por toda la tienda antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Imelda, su mandíbula se mantuvo con una expresión sorprendentemente determinada. Ella se froto el puente de la nariz, entró y cerró la puerta. Todos retrocedieron, los gemelos casi se deslizaron debajo de la mesa mientras nerviosamente se agarraban del brazo; cuando Imelda cerró la puerta, fue sólo porque no quería que nadie afuera escuchara lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

" _No me mientas, Héctor"._ Advirtió caminando hacia él. Él retrocedió unos pasos, levantando las manos en defensa.

"No miento". Le aseguró rápidamente. "Ellos estaban, ah… ¡estaban trabajando en mis botas!"

" _¿Crees que soy tonta?"*_ Con un movimiento fácil su zapato ya estaba fuera de su pie y en su mano. Él se bajó de la mesa, alejándose rápidamente mientras ella se le acercaba. Los gemelos se apartaron del camino, casi derribando a Rosita mientras huían hacia el rellano. Julio hizo a un lado a su hermana mientras los dos comenzaban a caminar alrededor de la mesa, Victoria estaba congelada en su lugar y rezando para que no le tocara ningún proyectil.

"¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, _mi amada_ ; estoy diciendo la verdad". Héctor se agachó cuando le arrojaron el zapato; por poco no lo lograba, salió volando cerca de su cabeza y pegó contra la pared, sin embargo, sí logró tirarle el sombrero. Miró por encima de su hombro, sus ojos todavía estaban atentos a cualquier señal de ataque. Las ideas le regresaron a la mente y luego sonrió encantadoramente, apoyando su peso superior en las manos, ya extendidas sobre la mesa, separó su columna vertebral de su cuerpo y deslizó sus piernas por debajo de la mesa para estar delante de ella.

"Escucha, _cariñito_ ". Imelda hizo un sonido de disgusto, con los ojos fijos en las piernas de Héctor mientras agarraba ciegamente algo de la mesa de trabajo con lo que pudiera golpearlo. "Sólo le estaba enseñando a tu adorable familia lo mucho que corro y salto todo el día", explicó en un tono almibarado, sus piernas dieron un salto para ejemplificar sus palabras. "Todo el día me estoy moviendo, arriba y abajo y—" Saltó desde la mesa de trabajo, aterrizando expertamente en donde se encontraban sus extremidades inferiores antes de agarrar a la mujer asustada y girarla en una serie de pasos de baile. "Así que no me gustaría tener ampollas en mis pies".

Esa había sido una provocación. Mientras que efectivamente la había hecho callar, olvidar su ira haciéndola girar como una niña, la sola mención de unas botas mal ajustadas trajo todo de vuelta. Ella se echó hacia atrás, abofeteándolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus ojos rodaran a pesar de que había logrado evitar que su cráneo girara.

"En todos mis años de trabajo, nadie que haya usado unos zapatos Rivera se ha quejado de algo como las ampollas". Ella le gritó, con las manos en las caderas. Él parpadeó, asegurándose de que sus ojos se clavaran en sus cuencas y luego le frunció el ceño.

"Lo creo; no sería de otra forma si no tuvieran demasiado miedo de ser golpeados". Murmuró una maldición, tronándose el cuello. El resto de la familia lo miró con asombro, Victoria aun en su taburete, Julio y Rosita en la esquina, los gemelos en las escaleras. ¿Quién demonios era ese tonto, que probó la ira de Mamá Imelda y que todavía se atrevía a hablarle así?

" _Loco_ ", Oscar le susurró a Felipe.

"Siempre lo ha sido", le respondió.

"Los Rivera no hacen zapatos que provoquen ampollas. Se ajustan perfectamente, todas y cada una de las veces. ¡Por eso somos los mejores!"

"Pruébalo". Imelda alzo un dedo con la boca abierta antes de cerrar la mano en un puño y dirigirse hacia la mesa. Sacudió la cinta métrica del espacio de Julio, le indicó que se parara en el centro de la habitación y se inclinó sobre una rodilla con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo probaré", dijo bruscamente mientras comenzaba a medir su pie izquierdo. "Yo misma haré tus zapatos, y ya verás, serán las mejores botas que puedas usar en estos tus pies grandes". Murmuró pasa sí misma mientras medía, maldecía y mascullaba acerca de su 'cliente'. "Mira estos huesos", cloqueó, golpeándole el tarso. "Parece que nunca has usado zapatos en tu vida".

"Ah, _mi vida_ , ¡te importo!" La expresión que recibió Héctor a cambio habría agriado la leche, pero él pareció no darse cuenta.

"Me importa… mi reputación como zapatera". Se puso de pie haciendo a un lado la mano extendida de Héctor. "Ahora vete".

"¿Ahora?" Imelda tiró la cinta métrica, agarró uno de los martillos de los gemelos y lo blandió. "Ah, ya veo". Héctor avanzó lentamente hacia la salida, buscando su sombrero. "¿Al menos puedes darme un besito de despedida?"

"¡Héctor!" El martillo no alcanzó si quiera a golpearlo; tampoco es como que Imelda hubiese tenido esa intención. Aun así, lo impulsó a la acción, poniéndose el sombrero apresuradamente sobre su cabeza y abriendo la puerta. Incluso un loco sabía cuándo dejar de presionar.

"Regresaré", dijo desde el umbral, girando su torso para mandarle un beso. Ella comenzó a caminar detrás de él echándolo a correr, haciendo que él saltara desde la puerta y atravesara el callejón.

"Payaso". Imelda recogió el martillo, dejando una marca en el suelo con el talón de su zapato. Miro a su alrededor para ver que era el centro de atención. "¿¡Qué!?" agitó sus manos hacia ellos. "Vuelvan al trabajo, ¿qué están mirando?

"¡Oh, Mamá Imelda!" Rosita tenía estrellas en los ojos, las manos juntas debajo de su barbilla. Los gemelos salieron sigilosamente del rellano, mirando el martillo dejado en el banco de trabajo y peleándose silenciosamente entre ellos sobre cuál martillo Imelda tenía aun en la mano.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!?" No tenía sangre para ruborizarse, pero estaba claro que estaba avergonzada.

"Ese Héctor…"

"¿¡Qué hay con él!?"

"Es un amor, ¿no?" Victoria dejó escapar un suspiro entre sus dientes mientras recogía su aguja. Imelda miró a Rosita, luego a la puerta.

"N—vuelvan al trabajo".

* * *

 **¿Crees que soy tonta?* el texto original dice: "¿ _Me tomas por tonta_?" pero lo cambié porque al menos así lo decimos de este lado del charco y me parece que es mejor ponerlo así porque pues los Riveras son mexicanos.**

 **Muy guapo, ¿eh?**

 **Déjenme un review, ya sea para reclamarme, corregirme algún error o porque les está gustando la historia.**

 **Bjs.**


End file.
